Heart Breaks and Brotherly Love
by SydneyIsQueen
Summary: Natali had no family. Or so she thought. But when a certain loud mouth pops into town, things get interesting. And what will a new love add to the diaster?GaaraXNatali NarutoXSaskue TemariXShikamaru CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shinning through the small circle windows when I decided to wake up. Well, I can't really say I was waking up, I was never really sleeping. Living in this house will do that to you. But I got out of bed anyway, and made my way to the small bathroom attached to my room.

I removed my beige flannel pajamas and made my way to the shower. I grabbed the coconut scented shampoo and began to wash my long dirty blond hair. I was singing, I always sang in the shower.

"She's the prom queen, and I'm in the marching band, She's a cheerleader and I'm sitting in the stands!!"

"KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE GEEZ!!" Kankuro yelled from the kitchen.

I stopped singing. I was louder then most people, I don't know where it comes from, I'm just usually loud when I don't notice.

I turned off the shower and stepped out. The radio was on, it was playing _I Don't Need a Man_ by the Pussy Cat Dolls. I started to sing. I put on my black tank top, blood red shorts, fish net stockings, and my necklace. It was the only thing I had from my old family. I didn't remember them, because I was a baby when they died. I know I had a brother though, I wish I had known him.

I went down stairs and grabbed an apple. That's when Kankuro started in on me.

"Natali!! I thought I've told you not to sing that loud in the morning!! I was SLEEPING!"

"Hey it's not my fault you sleep till noon!! Wake up earlier lazy!!" With that I walked over and sat at the table. I knew Kankuro wouldn't fight more because Gaara had just stepped in the room.

"I heard yelling. Did Natali offend you in some way Kankuro?" Gaara said, glaring at Kankuro the whole time.

"No! I was just..umm..." Kankuro was terrified. So temari stepped in.

"He was yelling at me! I accidentally dropped bacon grease on him. Sorry Kankuro."

This was hilarious. I was Gaaras best friend so he practically killed anyone who upset me. I would do it myself but I wasn't that good a ninja. Sure I could run fast and I could throw a kunai. But I wasn't an expert like Gaara was. So he did most of my fighting for me.

"So, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara. What are you guys planning for my sixteenth birthday?? Because I was thinking something like Karaoke!! Or we could run around and play some pranks on people!!"

"Well, I invited some of my friends from the Leaf Village. They'll be here tommorow morning, the party is tomorrow night." Temari answered shyly, afraid of dis-pleasing me.

"YAY Party!! Haha, Gaara you're gonna be there right?? I mean I know you hate people, but Gaara, think of all the hot girls there could be from the leaf village!! And you're hot yourself, you could hook up with someone! Kazekage's gotta have a girl right??" I was practically jumping out of my chair with excitement.

Gaara was kind of blushing at this. Natali was the only one close enough to notice. But of course she didn't, she was too busy going crazy. He didn't like people drawing attention to his looks, he had been known as a monster most of his life, but as he matured from his childhood, he became known as somewhat of a heart throb. And he wasn't enjoying the attention. He hadn't seen anyone from the Leaf village in years. He wasn't too happy about having to see them now, he was kazekage an apparently hot, he was worried about what they'd think. He was also worried about Natali...what would she think of him when she met her brother, who Gaara said had died...she would probably hate his guts...Oh, reunions can be so annoying.


	2. Hot Sun and Flying Fists

Saskue Uchiha, child prodigy and town heart throb, did not like the desert. His idiot boyfriend Naruto however, loved it.

"Naruto, I get that you found a shiny rock, can we go now?"

"Oh, how troublesome" Shikamaru said from the back of the pack.

"Sorry Saskue-kun, it's just such a pretty rock!!" Naruto put the rock in his pocket and grabbed Saskues hand, leading the group forward.

The pack included Saskue, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata and Neji. Shikamaru had invited them all to a party Temari was throwing. No one knew what the party was for, they just knew there would be under-age drinking, so they agreed to go.

"The village is right around this dune, then we can rest our feet at Temaris house." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Yay!! Then we can visit Gaara, and maybe get some ramen!!" Naruto was practically shouting.

Shikamaru spoke up. "Oh, about Gaara, Temari said not to gawk at him or something like that, apparently he's a lot different."

The group walked in silence until they arrived at the village gates. Temari was there waiting and let the guards know they were with her.

"Hi Shika-kun!" She blurted, her face turning bright red. "Ummm…Welcome to the village u guys, follow me.."

Shikamaru hung back slightly embarrassed.. The rest of the group let out a small giggle.

They walked through town, somewhere along the way Naruto slipped out of Saskues hand. As they continued walking, Saskue saw something familiar up ahead. When he was closer, he noticed it was Narutos Sexy no Justsu!!

"NARUTO! We talked about using that technique to attract other men!!" The Uchiha boy grabbed the boys arm and turned him around.

"Excuse me!?" Natali was offended to see a raven haired boy, accusing her of being a technique. "I'll have you know, I am NOT a technique!! I happen to be a human being!!" Then, she punched him in the face.

Natali had quite the temper on her, and if you made her mad, you'd suffer the consequences.

Temari turned around to see what the fight was about and noticed her mistake right away. No one knew about Natali and Naruto being siblings.

"Guys, maybe we should go back to my place. I'll explain everything there and get Saskue some ice." Temari said, trying desperately to stop a fight that was about to erupt.

"You know her!?"

"You know him!?"

Saskue and Natali both said it at the same time, followed by an exchanging of glares.

"Let's just, settle this INSIDE." Temari shouted. Natali ran off, upset, everyone else folloed Temari. Naruto was still no where to be seen.


	3. Narutos Sister

"So that girl that hit Saskue, is Naruto-kuns sister?" Hinata said.

"Yeah, I invited you guys here to tell you that. It's her sixteenth birthday tomorrow." Temari replied.

"Does Naruto know?" Saskue asked, rubbing his swollen cheek.

"No, me, Gaara, Kankuro and the Hokage are the only ones who know. We should have told everyone earlier, but Gaara wanted to wait till her sixteenth birthday..." Temaris voice held a hint of regret.

Just then a loud scream could be heard from outside the door. Everyone rushed out to see Naruto hanging from a tree staring directly into the eyes of a terrified Natali.

"Who are you!? Why do you look like me only Male?!" Natali was backing away slowly, quite shaken by what had just jumped from the tree in front of her.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, a quizzical look on his face.

"I'm..Natali Uzumaki…OK WHAT IS GOING ON!? Is this a trick cause it's my birthday!?" Natali turned her attention to Temari now.

"Natali, calm down.. Gaara will explain this all to you, it's not my place to say." Temari had her hands in front of her face deffensivly.

"GAARA!!!!" Natali screamed.

Naruto ran and hid behind Saskue, Hinata flinched, Shikamaru woke up and Neji remained unfazed.

A swirl of sand arrived next to Natali as Gaara emerged, dressed in his Kage robes and looking hotter then ever.

"What's wrong Natali??" Gaara said in that deep sexy voice.

The Kohona gang stared at the man before them. They were amazed that the little punk who almost killed one of their friends could seem so caring and mature.

"Gaara-nisan!" Natali gave him a huge hug and a puppy dog face. "That guy there is confusing me, Temari said you knew what was going on…"

Gaara looked in the direction she was pointing and noticed that the whole Kohona gang was gawking at him. He also noticed that Natali was pointing at a cowering Naruto behind a confused looking Saskue.

"Oh god, Naruto…Natali, I should have told you this sooner…your family…they didn't ALL die…that guy over there, he's your older brother…he didn't know about you either…we wanted to keep you guys apart for awhile…Naruto can get in a lot of trouble, we were thinking in your best interests. Don't hate me Natali." Gaara finished with a sad tone in his voice as Natali began to cry and ran away once again…

Gaara hung his head as a piece of his heart broke off, he had just shattered the world of one of the most important people in his life. She hated him, he was a monster again. It was all his fault…no, it was all Narutos fault…why did he have to show up now?? Why did Gaara have to suffer because of him?

Gaara calmed himself down, he didn't want to do something he'd regret, not again, not twice in one day…his sand surrounded him once again and he left without even saying hello to his old friends.


	4. Roof Top Blues

Have to fix a few mistakes, first I noticed that the first part of my story was written in first person. I apologize for that but the rest of the story will be written in third person.

Secondly, when Natali said "Gaara-nisan" that meant he was her little sister :P that's an error on my part, I meant to call him her older brother, but I don't remember what that is.

Well, Happy reading everybody

Gaara sat in his office, head in his hands. He was in no mood what so ever to do any paperwork at the moment. He had just shattered her world. She thought they were all dead, she had let him comfort her, and now she found out it was all a lie. What would she do? Would she leave and never talk to him again? Would she move in with Naruto and never return to Suna? He was too upset to think about it, he decided to go to the one place where he could clear his mind. The roof.

Natali felt the hot salty tears run down her face. She was mad, hurt, and excited. All these years, Gaara was her everything, he was her brother, her father, and her first love. How could he do this to her? Temari and Kankuro she understood, they barely talked to her. Temari helped her with girl things, but that was about it. But Gaara, she didn't know what to think, why would he think it was in her best interest to stay away from her brother?

Who was this guy anyway? She didn't know very much about him, he was her brother, she knew that, he seemed pretty attached to that guy she punched. He was loud, like her, and he didn't seem very bright, another trait they shared. She wanted to know him, but not now, she was too upset. She decided to go to the one place where she could clear her head. The Roof over the Kazekages office.

"I HAVE A SISTER!?" Naruto had just heard the news about Natali.

"Yes Naruto, you have a sister." Temari was freaking out about all the drama. "Can you please sit down so we can talk about this?"

Naruto took his place next to Saskue, still smiling with anticipation.

"So, how old is she? Why did she run? Is she nice? Does she have a boyfriend? Is she gay like I am??" Naruto was full of questions, Saskue had to kiss him to shut him up. It worked.

"Now, Saskue, if you can take your tongue out of Narutos mouth, I'll answer his questions." Kankuro said from the corner, obviously disgusted.

Saskue and Naruto stopped immediately, both slightly blushing. Hinata was practically in tears in the corner, Shikamaru was sleeping and Neji was awaiting the new information.

"Natali is turning sixteen tomorrow, she's the same age as Gaara. She ran because she didn't know about you either and she's probably freaking out right now. She is nice, if you're Gaara…She doesn't have a boyfriend because she ignores most people and no she is NOT gay." Kankuro finished and went to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"So the party we came for, is this girls birthday? And the only reason you invited us was so Naruto could meet her?" Neji spoke up from the corner.

"Ya, that's the reason Temari invited you guys, although, it's not the reason she invited Shikamaru." Kankuro said, and evil smile apparent on his face.

Temari glared at Kankuro while Shikamaru sleep-blushed.

A mile away, on the roof of Gaaras office, Natali sat staring at the stars when Gaara showed up behind her.

"Natali? Don't run please…I'm sorry." Gaara choked out.

Natali turned around, looked at him, and patted the roof next to her inviting him to sit.

"Gaara…" is all she said before falling into his arms and crying herself to sleep. He sat there in silence before he got up and carried her home.


	5. silk sheets and family kisses

Gaara entered the house at around 1am, a sleeping Natali in his arms and tear stains on his chest.

"Gaara! You're home!" Temari was glad to see them but hushed when she saw Natali. "Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine, is there someone in her bed?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, Hinata is there. Where will you put her?"

"She can sleep in my bed, I need to go do more paper work anyway. I will be back in the afternoon."

Gaara went up the stairs and placed Natali on the red silk sheets of his king sized bed. She stirred slightly but went right back to sleep when he pulled the covers over her.

_She's so beautiful when she sleeps. At least she's not mad at me anymore. _Gaara thought to himself before his sand rushed in and took him to his office.

The next morning, Natali awoke to find herself in a not to familiar room, it was Gaaras. She pulled herself out of bed and walked to his shower. She took a shower but she was in no mood for singing today. She hopped out, put her hair in one long pony tail and went back to his room.

She hadn't realized how late it was, but when she stepped back into his room, there was someone else was there.

"Good morning Natali." Gaara said dropping his papers and blushing profusely. Natali was standing in front of him in nothing but a towel. And it wasn't a very big one seeing as it was meant for him, and he only covered his waist.

"Oh! Gaara..umm..well..this is akward..do you mind looking the other way for a second??" Natali said, blushing herself.

Gaara turned around as Natali rummaged through his dresser and found a smaller shirt that he hadn't thrown out and a pair of boxer shorts.

"Ok, you can turn around now." Natali said after slipping on the shorts.

Gaara turned around to see Natali in one of his older shirts, which was small on her as well, and a pair of his boxers that accented her but really well. He blushed again.

"Gaara, earth to Gaara. What are you staring at!?" Natali didn't seem to notice how close she was too him or how revealing her clothes were. But she noticed, when Gaara slammed his mouth onto hers and slid his toungue into her mouth.

Part of her was trying to fight him off, but the other part had been waiting for this for most of her life. Ever since she was old enough to be Gaaras only friend, since she missed him while he was away at the Chunnin exams and she had to stay home sick. Part of her loved the man she called her older brother, and that part was taking over.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to let him know she was ok with this. He smiled into her lips and proceeded to feel her body. How he had longed to feel that body, it was the only thing that had kept him slightly sane all these years, and now it was his.

She wined into his lips and he pulled away to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Gaara, we can't do this, you're like my brother…what would your village think? What would Temari and Kankuro think?" She looked worried, he hated that look on her face.

"Who cares what they think Natali, I love you, and I have loved you for a long time. Do you love me?" He asked.

Natali was shocked, Gaara never loved anyone. Of course she loved him, but was she ready for something like this? Could she be with the man she had grown up calling her brother? Natali didn't know what to think, but it didn't matter because at that moment, a curious Naruto burst into the room to see Gaara sitting on the bed and a confused looking Natali in boys' clothes.


	6. Ramen Contest

"Umm Hi Natali, Gaara, sorry I was just wondering if you guys were coming down for breakfast." Naruto said, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Yes." Gaara said and then pushed his way past Naruto and headed down stairs. Leaving Natali and Naruto alone.

"So, you're my brother Naruto right?" Natali said sheepishly.

"Yep! You must be Natali, nice to meet you!" Naruto said a foxy grin on his face and his hand outstretched.

Natali looked at his outstretched hand then did something drastic. She hugged Naruto. He looked shocked at first but hugged her back.

"I am so sorry I ran away the other day I was just…confused." She said, avoiding eye contact.

"That's ok, I was slightly confused myself, but I had Sasuke to calm me down." Naruto said, a small trail of pink crossing his face.

"So, Sasuke is your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Ya…we've been together for about a year now." Naruto continued to blush.

"That's cute, you'll have to introduce me to him." Natali said, a shy grin on her face.

They headed down stairs talking about this and that. Natali learned that her and Naruto had a lot in common. They both loved the color orange, had always wished they had a parent or at least a sibling and they both had loved someone they thought they couldn't have.

They entered the dinning room to see everyone sitting at the table and the counters.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATALI!!!" Temari shouted.

She had completely forgotten that it was her birthday. Oh god, that meant they were going to make her do stupid things like…dance…or…play weird adult like games.

"So, everybody, since it's Natalis birthday, she gets to pick the first activity." Kankuro said standing up next to Temari.

"ummm…I want to eat!" Natali said, sitting down and grabbing some ramen from the counter.

Everyone let out a small giggle, Naruto didn't notice what she was eating because he was staring at Sasuke.

"Hey Natali," Shikamaru said siffling back a laugh "What are you eating?"

"It's Ramen you dobe, what does it look like?"

"RAMEN!?" Naruto screamed.

Natali practically jumped out of her seat from the loud scream. Naruto pushed passed her with a lustful look in his eyes as he began to eat all of the Ramen in the pot.

"Hey!" Natali screamed pushing Naruto off the counter and finishing the pot herself.

"I swear, between the two of them, the sand and leaf would have no Ramen left. How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, placing his hands behind his head lazily.

Natali was standing triumphantly above Naruto with a ramen noodle still hanging from her mouth. She then helped him up off the ground and gave him the same foxy grin he had been using for years. Naruto smiled back, he was going to like having a little sister.


	7. Walk and Talk with a Sibling

Naruto and Natali decided to spend the day together, to get to know each other and then they would return at dinner for the party.

"So, Natali, how have you been? You ever have a boyfriend? Do you like someone?? Do you like parties? How bout singing?? TELL ME EVERYTHING" Naruto said sitting in a tree with his new little sister.

"Well, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro raised me, I get along waaayyy better with Gaara. I have never had a boyfriend but I-I do like someone." She answered blushing.

"ooooo What's his name? Is he hot? Does he like you to??" Naruto asked, obviously intrigued.

"Let's talk about you for awhile, like, Sasuke! Is he nice? How'd you meet? Were you in love as soon as you met??" Natali said, turning the tables on her older, now blushing, brother.

"Well, me and Sasuke met in school, we were on the same team. He is really nice to me and I love him for it. We weren't in love as soon as we met, he was a tough guy and I thought I was in love with a girl named Sakura." Naruto seemed to be sadly reminiscing about his past.

They jumped down from the tree and walked around the park for awhile.

Neither of them speaking but just enjoying the company. It was getting late though, and both their stomachs growled with a want of food. They laughed.

"Race you home?" Natali said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You're on!!" Naruto screamed, bolting away.

They arrived at the door thirty seconds later, panting. Temari came to the door and laughed.

"Guys, their home, covered in dirt and out of breath, but home." She led them in and sat them down on the couch while they caught their breath.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" everyone came in screaming, they had cake and ramen, and LOTS of presents.

"You're sixteen now Natali, so make a grown up wish and enjoy your night." Gaara said placing the cake on the coffee table in front of her.

_What to wish for?_ She thought to herself, and then she looked at Gaara and knew exactly what she wanted.

She blew out her candles and a cheer erupted from the watchers. She beemed a happy smile and proceeded to cut her cake.

The Party will be saved for the next chapter, just to bug the hell out of you. :P

Gaara : That's just mean

Natali : ya I wanna turn sixteen NOW!! crys

Gaara : You made Natali cry. I will kill you.

Me : Runs away


	8. Happy Birthday Natali

Natali was enjoying this party. She had made her wish and everyone had laughed when Naruto stuck his hand right in the cake and ate a huge chunk.

She noticed that Gaara had been staring at her a lot, even though Naruto was constantly bugging him with questions on hiding his sister.

"Natali, what's going on?" Temari whispered in her ear, startling her.

"What do you mean?" Natali asked, slightly confused.

"Well, Gaara has been ignoring his best friend all night and just staring at you, and you are totally spacing out so you can stare at him. Did something happen this morning?" She asked with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"No, nothing happened. I didn't even notice I was staring, now, if you don't mind I'm going to pull my brother off my best friend." She rolled her eyes and walked away to pull Naruto off of an annoyed looking Gaara.

"She's in love with him isn't she?" Kankuro asked, whispering to his sister.

"I think she is. This is bad. What will everyone else think?? I mean, she is practically our sister… I hope he doesn't hurt her." Temari hung her head, and then walked away to the couch where Shikamaru was sleeping.

Kankuro looked at his love struck little brother, shook his head and went to flirt with some of the town girls.

SMACK!

"Gaara, I think Kankuro was flirting again." Natali said, giggling.

"So, Natali you were saying earlier today that you liked someone, you never said who though. Does Gaara know? You said you guys were really close. Come on!! Somebody tell me!!" Naruto was too enthusiastic for his own good.

"Umm..well..uhh…" Natali was blushing immensely now, and she looked into Gaaras eyes for help.

"She likes a boy named Aiden. He came to town a year ago and swept her off her feet, she still likes him even though he'll probably never come back." Gaara said, closing his eyes.

Natali was thankful he had said that, she was still afraid to confess her true feelings for him. "Yeah, Aiden, that's his name. I doubt he will come back for me though, I should probably just give up." She said, hanging her head in fake defeat.

"Well, that's too bad, speaking of boy's people like, there is Sasuke, talk to you guys later!!" He said, smiling at them and then glomping the startled Sasuke.

"Thank you Gaara." Natali said, smiling.

"It was no problem. Why were you blushing though? I mean, you never awnsered me this morning, so I'm still unsure about your feelings." Gaara had his eyes closed still. His arms crossed.

"I-I..well..Gaara…I think..I think I d-do Love you." She stated, looking at her feet.

He opened his eyes and looked at her with shock.

"Do you want to meet me on the roof in five minutes?" She said quickly, looking him right in the eyes.

"Yes." He said, still a little shocked.

She smiled shyly and then skipped away towards the front door. She didn't notice that Kankuro had been watching them the whole time. She didn't see him gesture to Temari and then walk over to Gaara, a mad look on his face. She didn't hear the hushed anger from the corner where the siblings battled. No, she was too busy sitting on the roof staring at the moon, butterflies in her stomach and a proud thumping in her heart.


	9. You Broke It Again

"What the hell Gaara!?" Kankuro screamed from the bedroom he had pulled his younger brother into.

"You know she's confused right now, she just met her brother and turned sixteen for god sakes! She doesn't need you messing with her heart to." Temari almost pulled her hair but calmed herself down.

"Maybe I am confusing her. But maybe she needs me to escape the confusion. Did you two even think about that?" Gaara said, his eyes closed.

He then pushed past the two and made his way to the roof top, leaving Temari and Kankuro in a state of confusion. They weren't sure what to think about what their little brother had just said. But they agreed it was best to leave him be for now.

Natali sat on the roof top and stared at the stars. Gaara was taking a long time. She was starting to get worried when a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Hey Gaara." She said smiling and leaning into his chest.

They sat like that on the roof top for an hour, staring at the moon in loving silence, until Gaara spoke up.

"Natali. Do you want to be with me?' he whispered into her ear.

"Y-yes, why?" she asked.

"Would you want to be with me even if the most important people in your life disapproved of me?" he whispered once again.

"Yes, because you are the most important person in my life." She said leaning back and kissing him.

He was caught off guard but kissed back eventually. It started out as a soft gentle reassuring kiss but it became deeper when Natali turned to face him and he shoved his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into his lips. He could tell she was happy to be with him, but it broke his heart because of what he was about to do. She should be free and happy, and that meant away from loving him, that would only cause her heart break and stress.

"I'm sorry Natali. We can't. I love you, more then I thought I'd ever love again, but…" He hesitated, unsure of what to say to the confused angel in his arms. "There are just too many problems. Sorry." He kissed her lightly on the forehead before standing up as sand swirled around him and he disappeared.

Natali sat on the roof top staring at the spot where her love had just been. She felt her heart shatter once again. Only this time it was different, she didn't feel betrayed, she felt alone. She was all alone now, he was gone and she had no one. Why did he have to go? Sure, she had Naruto, Temari and Kankuro, but they could never make her feel the way she did around him.

She pulled her legs to her chest and cried. She cried for a long time and she couldn't stop. She tried to dry her eyes once or twice but then she'd realize what had happened and cry again. He had left her, after she had finally realized how she felt and had told him, he had left. She fell asleep on the roof top with tear stains on her eyes like the other day, only this time, he wasn't with her and no one would come to take her to a warm bed. She was alone... and she hated it.


	10. Packing a Heartbreak

It has come to my attention that Some People **cough Jared Kyle** Are refusing to read my fanfiction simply because Sauke and Naruto are dating. I would like to inform these people and any others that this Fanfiction is strictly shonen-ai...I couldn't write a Yoai fic If I tried...

On to the Story Now

The Next morning, Natali woke up early and began to pack. The Kohona gang was leaving that day so she planned on going with them. She only packed a few outfits and a picture of her Temari Kankuro and Gaara when they were children.

She snuck downstairs and discovered that only Sasuke was awake.

"Morning Sasuke." She said faking a smile as she sat down to watch a documentary on death with him.

They sat on the couch for fifteen minutes before he turned and looked her in the eyes, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She looked at him confused. "Nothing at all..."

"Listen, I may have only met you a few days ago," he rubbed the bruise on his face, "but I've known Naruto for years. You and him have the exact same I-am-hurt-but-I-am-faking-happiness face, what's wrong?"

Natali hesitated, she looked into the dark eyes of the boy infront of her._ Can I trust him?_She thought to her self _Well, If Naruto can, then I suppose I can._

She sighed then looked at her feet. "I've been friends with Gaara since I was born. I was with him through everything. When he was almost killed, I was there. I was the only person that could get close to him. When he went t the Chunin exams and I got sick, it tore my heart apart. I couldn't be there routing for him, or fighting alongside him. Well, the day of my birthday, he told me he loved me." Sasuke looked a little shocked at this but urged her to continue. "Well, last night, I told him that I loved him to..he agreed to meet me on the roof. When he came, he, he told me that it would never work... then he left."

She didn't mean to but she broke down crying into Sasukes shoulder.

"It's ok Natali," he patted her head gently while she cried, "I know what it's like to have someone you love turn around and destroy your world." Sasuke growled internally before lifting Natalis head to make her look at him. "If you want, you can come with us to Kohona, Naruto lives with me now but I have lots of room at my house." He wiped away her tears as a smile came to her face.

"That sounds good." She hugged him and ran upstairs to grab her things.

"Natalis coming with us!?" Naruto screamed.

"Yes, I said she could live with us, now CALM DOWN." Sasuke and the rest of the gang wre mentally slapping Naruto for being so loud so early.

Just then Natali came down the stairs with her things and smiled.

"I left a note on Temaris dresser, let's go!"


End file.
